


Как пережить смерть: история любви от Дина Винчестера

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот так все и началось: Сэм и Дин скончались на полу подвала какого-то яппи, очнулись в Раю и зажили загробной жизнью. Возможно, все могло бы пройти более гладко, но когда вообще Винчестерам хоть что-то давалось легко?</p><p>Пост-канон. Все мертвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как пережить смерть: история любви от Дина Винчестера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Survive the Afterlife: A Love Story, by Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556223) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



> Спасибо чудесной [Tikki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikki) за чудесный бетинг.

Могло сложиться впечатление, что Дин к настоящему времени должен был привыкнуть умирать. Он руку на этом набил – Бог свидетель. Но правда состояла в том, что каждый раз смерть заставала его врасплох.

Во-первых, это адски больно, а Дину было с чем сравнить, что уже говорит о многом. Во-вторых, это просто паршиво: задыхаться, чувствовать липкое тепло растекающейся под тобой лужи крови, а еще понимать, что тебе проткнули мочевой пузырь и ты зальешь весь чертов пол своим ссаньем.

Он попытался позвать: «Сэмми», но получилось только бульканье. Краем глаза он видел Сэма. Тот выглядел примерно так же, как Дин себя чувствовал. Похоже, что на этот раз они уйдут вместе и вернуть их задницы обратно будет некому.

«Кас, чтоб тебя, – подумал Дин, потому что если ему когда-то и нужен был ангел-хранитель, то именно сейчас. Но Кастиэль погиб еще при закрытии Адских Врат и, кажется, считал такой исход необратимым, так что… – Прямо краткое изложение всей моей жизни».

 

Дин вошел в ярко освещенную комнату, буквально во всем походившую на больницу. Единственной причиной его уверенности, что это не больница, было то, что Дин превосходно себя чувствовал. Не так превосходно, как если бы он был под морфием, что тоже весьма превосходно, а целиком, от макушки до пяток – превосходно.

На самом деле он и вспомнить не мог, когда последний раз чувствовал себя лучше.

Ну и, кроме того, он стоял на своих двоих, что для человека, перед этим истекавшего кровью в подвале где-то на окраине города – такие, по-хорошему, принято огораживать решетками, – было невероятным достижением. Не нужно иметь семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сложить дважды два и получить четыре. Но, видимо, на тот случай, если этого было мало, в углу стоял Сэмми и выглядел примерно таким же исполненным благоговения, каким Дин себя ощущал. Он практически светился.

– Чувак, ты светишься, – сказал Сэм.

Дин выдал свою лучшую _не-могу-поверить-что-мы-пережили-еще-один-апокалипсис_ ухмылку.

– Неприятно это говорить, Сэмми, но думаю, мы умудрились прошмыгнуть в Рай.

Как будто в доказательство, у стены возник длинный стол, нагруженный бутербродами, пивом и пирогами примерно пятидесяти разных видов. Ухмылка Дина начала экспоненциально расти. Сэм покачал головой.

– И ты не против того, что мы умерли и оказались здесь, чем бы ни было это место?

Дин хотел ответить, правда хотел, но уже успел запихнуть себе в рот бутерброд и был слишком занят пережевыванием. Трудно сосредоточиться на философских вопросах, когда перед тобой расстилаются горы закуски – да что уж там, на философских вопросах в принципе трудно сосредоточиться, но особенно это относилось к тем моментам, когда Дин стоял перед шведским столом с пирогами. Приоритетность пирога была естественным здравым смыслом.

– Вот что я думаю, – сказал Дин после того, как прикончил бутерброд, кусок яблочного пирога и половину вишневого – подумать только, они были еще теплыми. Он сделал глоток пива. – Мы оба знаем, что это не Ад. На Чистилище я тоже вдоволь насмотрелся и могу тебя заверить, что мы не в нем. А эта комната очень похожа на ту зеленую комнату, в которой меня заперли, пока вы с Лилит развлекались, так что я ставлю на Рай.

– Конечно, это Рай, – раздался из-за плеча до боли знакомый голос. Дин резко дернулся и чуть не выронил бутылку – было бы очень жаль, – но это отошло на второй план, когда, обернувшись, он увидел Кастиэля – целого и невредимого, – стоящего в углу с таким видом, будто все это время тот ждал, пока его заметят.

И кто знает, может, именно так все и было.

– Кас, – выдохнул Дин, жадно его разглядывая. Живот скрутило от волнения, потому что Кас, чтоб его, превращал Дина в мисс Эмоциональная Нестабильность. За несколько последних лет с этим, в целом, почти получилось смириться, но смирение никак не решало проблемы зардевшихся щек и уколов боли в сердце каждый раз, когда Кас смотрел на него со знакомой теплотой в глазах. – Черт, как же я рад тебя видеть.

Кас ответил широкой, неподдельно искренней улыбкой, предназначавшейся только Дину. Дин прекрасно понимал, что пялится на Каса как обдолбанный подросток, но, принимая во внимание то, что он в буквальном смысле умер и попал на небеса, Кас должен был его простить.

 

Вот так все и началось: Сэм и Дин скончались на полу подвала какого-то яппи, очнулись в Раю и зажили загробной жизнью. Возможно, все могло бы пройти более гладко, но когда вообще Винчестерам хоть что-то давалось легко?

 

Было такое ощущение, что каждый, кого они встречали при жизни, получил по почте или какому-то ее ангельскому эквиваленту позолоченное извещение о прибытии Сэма и Дина, потому что стоило им только выйти из «комнаты отдыха» в зал под куполом, с виду походившим на одну из картин Ренессанса – спасибо за ненужные подробности, Сэм, – как их поджидала целая толпа.

И, если честно, это слегка потрясло Дина.

Видеть Бобби было здорово и чертовски больно, но в хорошем смысле, а от взгляда на Эллен и Джо стало трудно дышать, однако все они выглядели такими счастливыми, что Дину удалось взять себя в руки без особых проблем, а именно без приступа совсем не мужественной истерики. Настоящие трудности начались, когда он заметил маму, но, черт возьми, она же мама, так что Дин чувствовал за собой полное право пролить скупую слезу. Сэм сбоку от него практически завывал, громко шмыгая носом, что натолкнуло Дина на размышления о том, как устроены и функционируют их тела в Раю. Есть ли в этом измерении водопровод? В любом случае, на фоне Сэма Дин не испытывал большого стыда за свои редкие всхлипы.

К моменту появления Джона Винчестера Дин цеплялся за свою стойкость из последних сил, потому что перед ним находилось практически все, о чем он мечтал с пяти лет.

Но на протяжении длительного семейного воссоединения он почти все время держал себя в руках. Лип к маме, пожалуй, сильнее, чем требовалось, но в целом прошел это испытание, не потеряв достоинства, за что весьма собой гордился.

Конечно же, все старания полетели насмарку, когда он увидел Детку.

В процессе раздачи объятий, поцелуев и хлопков по спине он каким-то образом переместился по залу к парадным дверям, которые, к его удивлению, вели не к пушистым белым облакам между высоких колонн из мрамора. Нет, Небеса выглядели поразительно похожими на Средний Запад с дополнением в виде пшеничных полей. Это отвлекло Дина на секунду, пока его глаза не нашли Импалу. Она стояла прямо там, припаркованная у входа, во всей своей красе и сверкала как новенькая, а возможно, и в самом деле была новенькой, раз уж действие происходило в Раю. Дин очумело таращился на нее добрых десять минут, если не дольше, с открытым ртом, сбегающей по подбородку слюной и тем же горящим взглядом, которым обычно одаривал Кастиэля.

– Здравствуй, Детка, ты скучала по мне? – спросил Дин и готов был поклясться, что в ответ Импала заблестела еще ярче. Он с обожанием провел рукой по крыше – теплая. К тому времени, как он скользнул на водительское сиденье и его пальцы обхватили кожаный руль, Дин уже ревел в три ручья, наплевав на возможных свидетелей.

Вот так прошла его вписка в Рай. Дин решил, что ему здесь понравится.

 

Он пересмотрел свое решение несколько дней – недель? месяцев? трудно сказать – спустя.

Здесь не было ужасно, нет. По сути, насколько ему удалось понять, место было именно тем, о чем он всегда мечтал: маленький дом в небольшом городке на Среднем Западе с идеально ухоженным газоном и садовыми гномами. К последним Дин старался не приглядываться слишком пристально.

Дом включал в себя просторный гараж для Импалы, где хватало места и для того, чтобы ее ремонтировать, хотя в этом вряд ли когда-нибудь могла возникнуть необходимость, и для размещения оружейного склада, потому что Рай или нет, а быть готовым никогда не помешает.

К тому же ангелы и раньше устраивали Дину подлянки.

Он виделся с Сэмом и Джессикой – и это до сих пор казалось странным – довольно часто, хотя понятия не имел, насколько именно часто, поскольку время здесь протекало не так, как обычно. Он виделся с мамой и папой – что казалось не менее странным – чуть реже, но все же достаточно регулярно, чтобы успокоить свербевшую внутри паранойю, что это был сон, как в тот раз, когда он попался джинну. С друзьями он тоже встречался, хотя, признаться, было немного тревожно видеть их вместе и вдруг осознавать, что все они мертвы. Но как бы прекрасно ни шли дела, чего-то не хватало.

Не будь у Дина за спиной полученного в Чистилище опыта, сейчас он, возможно, проходил бы стадию отрицания того, чем именно являлось это «что-то». Увы, те времена прошли.

– Дин, это же Рай. Кас, наверное, просто занят, – ответил Сэм на его очередную жалобу.

– Даже заглянуть некогда? – огрызнулся Дин. Порядком задевала мысль о том, что он добрался наконец до высшей лиги, а у Каса не было на него времени.

Дурацкие ангелы с их нелепо растрепанными шевелюрами и слишком голубыми глазами.

– А ты пробовал, ну, сам знаешь?.. – Сэм изобразил руками что-то невнятное, имея в виду, как можно было догадаться, универсальный молитвенный жест. Дин отмахнулся и оставил вопрос без ответа.

Потому что он, естественно, пробовал, каждое долбаное время суток, в котором подозревал ночь. Проблема в том, что он не знал, действуют ли вообще здесь молитвы или эту привилегию оставили для тех, кто был по-настоящему живым, дышал и платил налоги… хотя Дин, стоит заметить, их не платил никогда. С того первого дня он больше не видел Кастиэля, но не был уверен, что это значит, потому что, кроме друзей и семьи, он вообще никого не видел.

Рай походил на город-призрак, чем вызывал непонятные чувства и приводил в готовность все охотничьи инстинкты, но до сих пор Дин был, похоже, единственным, кто обращал на это внимание. Он однажды пробовал поделиться с Сэмом своими мыслями, но тот в ответ лишь негодующе покачал головой и со словами: «Ты что, не можешь просто побыть счастливым?» ушел домой к Джессике и своей идиллической жизни, которую вел по соседству.

Не то чтобы Дин завидовал ему, потому что если кто и заслуживал счастья, так это Сэм. Ему просто хотелось получить ответы. Говоря конкретно, ему хотелось, чтобы Кас перестал вести себя как первоклассный говнюк и поговорил с ним, а до той поры Дин собирался срывать злость на Сэме.

Как вообще кому-то могло прийти в голову, что Дин достоин Рая, было выше его понимания.

 

Дело в том, что легко было заполнить дни – недели? месяцы? он все еще не мог сказать – рутиной. Дин подстригал свой газон, казалось, дважды в день – эта часть никогда не надоест – и вырезал из живой изгороди фигуры свирепых динозавров. Он полировал Импалу и регулярно менял в ней масло. Он перекрасил комнаты и смастерил новую кухонную стенку из древесины вишневого дерева, нашедшегося сразу же, стоило Дину о нем подумать. Он навещал друзей и семью, ел пироги, ни на грамм не поправляясь – кстати, сантехника в небе, как оказалось, совсем не нужна, – но в основном он просто сидел сложа руки и расслаблялся до такой степени, как раньше никогда себе не позволял.

И он молился Касу. Очень часто, если честно, молился Касу, пожалуй, даже ненормально часто.

Иногда он думал, что, может быть, Каса воскресили и отправили обратно за Землю. Может, сейчас его ангел присматривал за новым человеком, сражался с ним, флиртовал. Эти мысли привели Дина в такое бешенство, что он буквально голыми руками раздавил зажатую в них бутылку пива. Стекло разбилось, и мокрое пятно растеклось по асфальту его дороги. Осколок порезал пальцы. Дин смотрел, как капелька крови, упав на землю, смешалась с пролитой жидкостью.

«Хм», – подумал он, и пиво с кровью просто исчезли, а разбитая бутылка восстановилась в его полностью зажившей руке.

 

После того случая Дин взялся выискивать изъяны в этой так называемой райской жизни. Опыт подсказывал ему, что когда что-то идет слишком неестественно хорошо, то обычно это и в самом деле неестественно хорошо. Конечно, все, с кем он обсуждал свои подозрения, были спокойны и счастливы – даже отец, а ведь если бы кто и поверил Дину в первую очередь, так это Джон Винчестер, – но Дин все никак не мог отделаться от зудящего беспокойства между лопатками.

Сэм назвал это скукой.

– Ты парень неусидчивый. Неудивительно, что начинаешь беситься. Ты построил жизнь, которую считал для себя подходящей, но Рай может быть всем, чем угодно. Так что почему бы тебе не перестать цепляться за неактуальный образ своей идеальной жизни и взамен создать ту, которую хочешь по-настоящему?

– От тебя никакой помощи, Сэмми, – сказал Дин, и на этом разговор окончился.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Сэм отчасти был прав. Дин маялся от скуки, не находил себе места, рвался в хорошую драку, но это еще не означало, что с Раем что-то не так, а уж в нахождении недостатков жизни Дин был мастером.

Он начал со срыва иллюзии. План включал в себя создание силой мысли кувалды в руках и проламывание с ее помощью стен домика. Стены поддавались относительно легко, и уже вскоре Дин стоял на горе обломков, чувствуя, как свежие капельки пота – такое здесь случилось впервые, и, черт возьми, какое же приятное ощущение – выступали на лбу.

Снос дома ничего не изменил, и какое-то безумное мгновение Дин всерьез обдумывал, не разбить ли ему Импалу. К счастью, здравый смысл победил, и вместо этого Дин решил прыгнуть за руль. Запустив двигатель, он устремил машину на север и погнал.

А потом все гнал и гнал, по ходу выяснив, что это был самый странный из его поступков за то время, как он здесь оказался.

Странный в хорошем смысле, но мозг все же завис на пару минут, пока подгружалась подходящая программа. Пейзажи вокруг постоянно менялись, изгиб дороги пробудил воспоминание об одной из сотен поездок вместе с Сэмом через всю страну, и внезапно Дин уже ехал по той дороге, то ли скользкой от недавно прошедшего дождя, то ли заледенелой от недавно выпавшего снега. Его будто в прямом смысле несло по дороге памяти. Это было настолько жутко, что Дин едва не потерял управление. Дважды.

На третий раз он выжал тормоза слишком резко, и машину занесло. Мотаясь из стороны в сторону, она грозилась выйти из-под контроля в любой момент, и чтобы выровнять ее движение, потребовалось вмешательство божественной силы. Дин обернулся посмотреть на фигуру, которую увидел в зеркале заднего вида, но Кас уже переместился на переднее сиденье.

– Только ты, Дин Винчестер, способен найти недостатки даже в Раю, – сказал он.

Негодование Дина можно было понять.

– Где тебя носило? Я в кой-то век играю на твоем поле, и ты тупо решил отдинамить меня? Охренеть как приятно, Кас.

Кастиэль посмотрел на него этим фирменным раздраженным прищуром, почти как Сэм, хотя Сэм все еще оставался вне конкуренции. В груди у Дина поднялась волна праведного возмущения. Он собрался дать Касу повод состроить рожу еще раз, потому что он, мать его, молился, а игнорировать молитвы в представлении Дина было самым паскудным, что мог сделать ангел простому человеку, но как раз в этот момент Кас вдруг поморщился, как будто сидеть в Импале и вести этот спор причиняло ему чудовищную боль. Дин очень старался не удариться в панику.

– Я извиняюсь, – сказал Кас, когда оправился, и было похоже, что извинялся он за нечто большее, чем минутная недееспособность. Дин неохотно заставил себя промолчать, а Кас продолжил: – Мне трудно поддерживать эту форму.

Дин определенно ждал от него каких-то других слов, особенно потому, что в этих совсем не было смысла.

– Внизу ты прекрасно справлялся, – сказал он. Кас, кажется, хихикнул. Прозвучало не так весело, как Дину хотелось бы.

– Это не моя оболочка, Дин. Проекция, и для поддержания ее требуется много энергии. На Небесах мне не нужен вессель, потому что здесь я существую в своей настоящей форме.

Перемена в настроении Дина от легкой скептичности к полному потрясению произошла настолько быстро, что оставила его сидеть с широко разинутым, как у рыбы, ртом. Не хотелось даже представлять, как глупо он сейчас выглядел, потому как до этого момента, по сути, не задумывался, что значит для Каса быть ангелом на Небесах.

Иногда – часто – он забывал, что Кастиэль был больше, чем его лучшим другом и, в потенциале, любовью всей его жизни (ну вот, он это признал). Дин забывал, что за перекрученным галстуком и безразмерным плащом стояло существо, затмевавшее его во всех вообразимых и невообразимых смыслах. Честно говоря, мысль была пугающей, и, наверное, по этой причине Дин всегда старался сосредоточить внимание на цвете глаз Каса или на том, как он морщил нос, когда не понимал происходящего.

Вот только это не Кас. Это покойный Джимми Новак.

Дин пока не был уверен, что готов смириться с этим фактом.

– Так, значит, ты не можешь долго поддерживать иллюзию и решил, что, раз я не могу увидеть твою настоящую форму, лучшим выходом будет избегать меня?

Не сильно обнадеживало, что в решающий момент для разрешения возникшей неловкости Дин мог положиться только на свой гнев. Лицо Кастиэля стало непроницаемым, совсем как в начале их знакомства, когда тот еще не успел овладеть техникой имитации человеческих выражений, – Дин знатно повеселился в процессе обучения. Отчаянно не хотелось думать о том, каково будет никогда не увидеть снова, как Кас наклоняет голову.

– Не совсем. Здесь тебе позволено видеть мой облик, однако ты прав в том, что я избегал этого обсуждения. Я сомневался, что ты захочешь.

Слова вынудили Дина резко затормозить, и дело было не в том, что он до сих пор не задумывался об истинной форме Кастиэля – еще как задумывался – или никогда не надеялся на возможность ее увидеть. Просто Кас, казалось, искренне опасался, что как только Дин увидит его настоящего, то сразу отвергнет. Очевидно, Дин недостаточно ясно подчеркнул важность Каса для себя. Сложно было даже представить, что могло бы заставить его передумать.

И все же изменения неизбежно последуют – уж в этом сомневаться не приходилось. А как иначе? Дин никогда по-настоящему не был достоин Кастиэля, сколько бы ни старался убедить себя в обратном, и с уверенностью мог сказать, что, увидев однажды настоящий ангельский облик, больше не сможет притворяться. Смириться с этим фактом Дин тоже еще не был готов.

– Размером с Крайслер-билдинг, да? – решил он сострить. Инстинктивное желание свести все к шутке говорило о нем, пожалуй, больше, чем Дин готов был признать. Что наверняка можно было сказать про Рай – он добавил Дину самоосознания. Сэм бы так гордился.

Оказалось, однако, что слова были подобраны верно – волнение Кастиэля отчасти перешло в непонимание. Он наклонил свою – Джимми Новака – голову. Дин уловил иронию.

– Да, на Земле. Но здесь масштаб не имеет значения. Я в состоянии поддерживать текущие размеры.

Ответить Дину было нечего, но что-то, наверное, проскользнуло в его взгляде. Замешательство Кастиэля сменилось, как Дину показалось, трепетом. В глазах вспыхнул проблеск надежды. Это подкрепило уверенность Дина, потому что Кас – он и есть Кас, какую бы форму ни принимал, а Дин любил Каса уже так долго – наверное, дольше, чем сам подозревал.

– Я хочу тебя увидеть, – он даже удивился тому, как спокойно прозвучал его голос. Кас округлил глаза.

У Дина было полсекунды на то, чтобы пересмотреть свое решение, способное все по-настоящему изменить. С другой стороны, он умер, и это тоже меняло многое, и потом, Кас был для него чуть ли не всем, чем не мог стать Сэмми, причем задолго до того, как Дин получил на это право. Он бы ни за что не отступил сейчас. Пусть по жизни он частенько трусил, но в решающий момент – никогда.

– Покажи мне, – повторил он на случай, если Кас не понял, что на данном этапе их отношений Дин готов разделить с ним вечность.

Какой-то момент, продолжительный и неловкий, Кастиэль просто таращился на него, позволяя своим сомнению и неуверенности отразиться на лице Джимми. Затем сосредоточенно кивнул, будто бы удивленный, и Дин резко выдохнул. Вот он, самый смелый из всех когда-либо сделанных им шагов.

 

Изменение произошло не постепенно. Кас не превратился медленно в нечто нечеловекоподобное. Только что они сидели в машине на обочине дороги, глядя друг на друга – ничего нового, – а в следующее мгновение Дин стоял в дальнем конце гостиничного номера – где ему сразу стало уютнее, чем было в крошечном домике с мебелью из вишневого дерева за все время проживания там, – и напротив него стоял Кас.

Но теперь Дин всматривался не в знакомые черты Джимми Новака. Впервые с момента их встречи Дин смотрел на Кастиэля, ангела четверга, во всем серафимском великолепии.

Какая-то отдаленная, примитивная часть мозга подсказывала ему, что он должен быть ошеломлен, что должен встать на колени и упасть ниц перед ангельским существом, ведь ясно как божий день, что он недостоин. Эта же часть мозга поражалась тому, что Кас был пылающим шаром энергии, излучающим столько тепла и света, что Дин с трудом мог его разглядеть. Однако и то, и другое растворялось в подавляющем чувстве знакомой близости, и Дин чувствовал, будто знает этого Каса не просто давно, а всю свою жизнь. Он узнал бы его где угодно.

Ну ладно, может, у Дина и была навязчивая идея насчет крыльев, но так тоже круто.

В любом случае, все оказалось не так уж и странно. Кас не обернулся чем-то новым, чужеродным. Он был просто Касом, и Дин знал его от и до.

– Привет, Кас, – он улыбнулся и впервые с появления в Раю почувствовал толику того умиротворения, о котором постоянно твердил Сэм.

Кас просиял – в буквальном смысле.

 

С тех пор в дела в Раю пошли так: Дин не вернулся к домику со шкафами из вишневого дерева, зато обзавелся достойным номером в приличном мотеле с функцией вибрации у кровати и всегда полным мини-баром. По воскресеньям – точнее, их эквиваленту в Раю – он заглядывал к родителям отведать пирог и тушеное мясо, а по средам встречался с Сэмми и Джесс, чтобы заценить прогресс младшего в искусстве приготовления шашлыка, который, вопреки всем райским уловкам, так и не был заметен. Субботнее утро он проводил вместе с Бобби, копошась инструментами в бесконечной свалке машин, и получал втыки от Эллен за то, что почем зря обнадеживал Джо каждый раз, как объявлялся в их баре по пятницам.

Все остальное время он проводил с Касом.

Они разъезжали по дорогам в поисках приключений, что само по себе было довольно весело, как ни посмотри. Время от времени, когда Дин становился слишком дерганым – а это происходило довольно часто, – Кас использовал свои силы, и каким-то образом они снова оказывались на Земле, утрамбованные в его вессель. Управлять вместилищем было сложнее, когда за кресло пилота боролись двое, но в то же время – невероятно забавно, особенно когда выпадала возможность прикончить парочку демонов.

Становилось еще забавнее, когда они возвращались в одну из дешевых гостиниц, где до этого оформили регистрацию, и Дин принимался учить Каса всяким глупостям, которые позволяло проделать наличие весселя – всем тем глупостям, которым должен был научить, пока был еще жив, считая Каса не более чем головной болью.

Сейчас-то он понимал, и, к счастью для него – для них, – впереди была целая вечность, чтобы наверстать упущенное.


End file.
